warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ottersplash
|livebooks=''Crookedstar's Promise, ''Bluestar's Prophecy, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks=''None'' }} Ottersplash is a pale ginger she-cat with white patches and a torn ear. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :Ottersplash is listed as a RiverClan warrior in the allegiances. :She is first seen when, after seeing ThunderClan cats at Sunningrocks, Hailstar instructs Shellheart to take her, Brighsky, and Rippleclaw to drive them away. Later, Beetlekit follows her when she goes to hunt, and she grumbles at him not to scare the fish off. :She is mentioned by Beetlepaw, her apprentice, when he states how he wanted Shellheart as a mentor and did not know why he got Ottersplash. At that moment he does not notice that Ottersplash is right behind him and, having overheard what he said, she makes him change the elder's bedding instead of battle training for the day. :She later takes Beetlepaw to the beech copse to practice hunting. When he asks if Oakpaw can come, she says that he can compete with his littermates, who are also coming along. :When Crookedkit, Graykit, and Willowkit are attacked by a heron while out of camp, Ottersplash and Beetleplaw save them and fight it off. Beetleplaw tries to hang on to the heron, saying it will feed the Clan for a moon, but she yowls that they don't eat heron. When Fallowtail comes to see if her daughters are alright, Ottersplash reassures her, then explains to Hailstar how Crookedkit saved the two kits. Graykit complains that Crookedkit almost sat on them, and she remarks that he risked his own pelt to protect hers. :After Reedfeather, Fallowtail's mate, takes Graykit and Willowkit back to WindClan, Fallowtails runs into the nursery, prompting Rippleclaw to ask why she wants to go in there. Ottersplash then hisses at him to shut up. :She is later seen at Gathering, slipping onto the bridge with Owlfur, her pelt outlined against the snow. Later, when Heatherstar tells the Clans that all WindClan's elders and kits have recovered from ThunderClan's attack, to which a ThunderClan warrior remarks they fought only warriors, and that no elder or kit was harmed. Ottersplash then bitterly mews "or stolen" while glancing at Reedfeather. When another warrior glares at her, she meets his gaze unflinchingly, her chin held high. :When Hailstar announces that RiverClan will take back Sunningrocks from ThunderClan, Ottersplash calls out "about time." She is chosen to go on Shellheart's battle patrol along with Timberfur, Rippleclaw, and Owlfur. :Later, Crookedpaw wakes up to find Ottersplash, Rippleclaw, Owlfur, and Timberfur coming back from stealing Graykit and Willowkit from WindClan. When Reedfeather and the other WindClan warriors reach the shore, she and Owlfur wade into the shallows and drive them back. She is later chosen as part of the patrol to lure the Twoleg dog away from the beech copse where Graypaw and Willowpaw are training. :At a Gathering, she goes up to Patchpelt, a ThunderClan warrior, and asks him if Leopardfoot had kitted yet. Crookedjaw, watching, notices her round belly, and wonders if she'll beat Leopardfoot to it. Later, when the Clans discuss kittypets, she calls out her agreement. :One morning, Shellheart informs Crookedjaw that Ottersplash has moved to the nursery, and that they are now another warrior short, although the river is deep enough to keep the other Clans at bay. :When Mudfur gets nervous during Brightsky's kitting, Ottersplash is seen calling that she is sure Brightsky will be fine. When Crookedjaw asked if Brambleberry needs anything, Ottersplash says she has already tried, and that nothing is working. When Frogkit and Skykit are caught trying to find where Brightsky is buried, they explain that Ottersplash wouldn't let them see the vigil. :Ottersplash later gives birth to Timberfur's kits, Loudkit, Reedkit, and Sedgekit. Later, when the Clan argues about taking back the banks beyond Sunningrocks, Ottersplash says that ThunderClan may learn to swim, which would give them prey all year long. When the battle patrol is chosen, she volunteers to go. Shimmerpelt questions this because she recently had kits, but Ottersplash says that if Timberfur takes the risk, she can too. After she leaves, Loudkit wonders if StarClan will want her like they wanted Brightsky. When Ottersplash returns after they lose the battle, her kits press against her, wailing with fear, as Brambleberry puts cobwebs on her injuries. :When Ottersplash begins to gather reeds to weave sturdy nests in the nursery for leaf-bare, Crookedjaw offers to help, but she says that Sunkit, Skykit, and Frogkit would rather him play with them. When Sunkit asks to for him to show them a battle move, he refuses, saying Lakeshine thinks the kits are too young. To this Sunkit remarks that Ottersplash doesn't think they're too young, and Ottersplash calls that it's never too early to start training. :Ottersplash is the first to see ThunderClan cross the stepping stones. After warning the others, she goes with Crookedjaw and Rippleclaw to head them off. Instead, they end up escorting them into camp. Ottersplash, along with Timberfur, escorts them out. After they leave, she secretly asks Crookedjaw if he noticed Oakheart getting friendly with any of the ThunderClan warriors, especially Bluefur, but Crookedjaw brushes her off, saying that Oakheart just wanted to know why ThunderClan was there. Later it is said that Timberfur, now the deputy is trying to get her to move to the elders den. It is then stated that the two cats had been mates for moons. ?she is not seen after this, suggesting that she died sometime between Crookedstar's Promise and Into the Wild Bluestar's Prophecy :Ottersplash is seen in the allegiances as a RiverClan warrior. :She first appears at a Gathering, talking to Stormtail and Adderfang. When the Clans begin to discuss kittypets, she yowls out that they stay in their nests and forget the forest belongs to the Clans. :After ThunderClan visits RiverClan to regain Sunningrocks, Ottersplash appears as part of the patrol who leads them back to their territory. She and Thrushpelt rush to Bluefur when she claims she has a thorn in her paw. Ottersplash doesn't believe Bluefur, but does not argue against Oakheart when he goes to take it out. :During a battle against ThunderClan for Sunningrocks, she is defeated by Tawnyspots, who later claims he had her in a grip so tight that she had to beg him for mercy. Ottersplash is seen to be hostile to cats of other Clans, particularly those of ThunderClan. :She is not seen is subsequent books, so it is possible she died before ''Into the Wild. In the Field Guide Series ''Battles of the Clans :Hailstar, the RiverClan leader, decides to take back Fallowtail's kits from WindClan, and calls a meeting, which includes Timberfur, Rippleclaw, Owlfur, and Ottersplash. Shocked at the idea, she questions Hailstar's motives. On the way to the WindClan camp, she stops Timberfur from falling when he loses his grip near the cliff. Hailstar fears that her bright white markings of her pelt will give their position away, but they reach the camp safely. :She invades the nursery with Hailstar and Owlfur, and corners the queens on Hailstar's orders. She cuffs one of the WindClan queen's ears and tells her that the kits are theirs, and that they know it. She then helps carry them away from the WindClan camp, and unbalances one of the pursuing WindClan warriors when he attempts to cross the river. The two Clans fight, and eventually RiverClan wins and takes the kits back to camp. Character Pixels Family Members: '''Mate:' :Timberfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sons: :Loudbelly: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Reedtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Daughter: :Sedgecreek: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Queen Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Senior Warrior